


Lilac Leaves Only broken Things

by Minsugayeols



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsugayeols/pseuds/Minsugayeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first requested one shot! it was actually much longer than I originally planned, hopefully you guys like it!!</p></blockquote>





	Lilac Leaves Only broken Things

Minhyuk sees the hyungwon looks at wonho, like he could take all the pain they've suffered away, he wishes that he could be the one to take it all away.

 

Hyungwon thinks wonho can save him, his smile and his laugh they make him forget about all of the things going wrong. His father, they're town,, and the nightmares that leave him shaking at night. his smile takes this all away but his smile isn't for him, its for the boy next to him, that's always been next to him he knows wonhos smile isn't for him and he knows he's not the reason for it either. It's for Shownu its always been for Shownu but he can't bring himself to hate him.

 

The times they're happiest is when they're all together seven of them and seven it's always been, since they were young they've protected each other. Times are hard, times are always hard and they getting worse, but if they're all together they'll be fine...right?

 

They all sit together and laugh thinking about the soldiers from the day before and how they teased and chased them away from the old business owner they were harassing,

 

Shownu sees the approaching soldiers first and grabs wonhos arm, hyungwons laughter dies out at this sight and long with him minhyuks fades away

''Why are they here?'' changkyun says in a low voice standing up

 

The others follow as they look in the direction of the approaching soldiers, hyungwons stomach drops at the sight of his father, everyone is quite as they stand face to face with soldiers. 

''Father wha-'' before hyungwon can finish, his fathers hand meets his cheek

 

Minhyuk steps forward, hands curled into a fist, but he's stopped by kihyun

''Follow me now'' his fathers command leaves no room for disagreement 

 

Hyungwon follows without looking back 

 

Wonho hears a faint knock on his door, he looks to his side where shownu is sound asleep next to him. ''who..?'' he whispers to himself as he gets up to check, he glances out the window next to the door but he doesn't see anyone, just as he's about to turn to leave he hears the faint knocking again. He flings the door open 

''Who's?!-'' his words are cut off when he sees hyungwon on the floor in front of him 

''Hyungwon!'' wonho drops next to the boy on the floor 

''Hyungwon, are you okay'' he says moving the hair out of his face, his heart drops at the sight of the other

''What...what happen'' 

''It's nothing..'' hyungwon finally replies moving wonhos hand away from his face and lacing his fingers with his ''I just wanted to see you..''

 

Wonhos heart clenches, he looks bad

''Why don't you come inside'' Hyungwon shakes his head in agreement and allows wonho to help him up, ''I should wake shownu and we'll clean you up okay'' Hyungwons steps stop 

 

''Shownu..'' hyungwon releases his hand from wonhos

''He's here....?''

''Yes, he stayed here tonight'' wonho says confused by the other 

 

Hyungwon slips from wonhos grip and steps back

" I have to go'' he says taking another step back 

''Hyungwon you're in no state to go anywhere'' wonho states taking a step towards hyungwon

'' What's going on'' a voice catches both of they're attention 

''Shownu..'' wonho addresses him first and looks back at Hyungwon, whose eyes are fixed on shownu

''Hyungwon?'' shownu asks finally grasping the situation ''what's the matter?''

'' Nothing, I should go'' avoiding shownus stare, he turns to leave 

'' Wait! Hyungwon! you can't leave you're hurt'' wonho steps towards hyungwon grabbing his arm to stop him 

 

Hyungwon turns meeting wonhos eyes 

" I should've never come here, I'm sorry'' Hyungwon says taking wohos hand off his arm and walking out the door, once he's out of the door his steps quicken until he's running disappearing in the night.

 

The sun was barely rising when minhyuk heard the pounding on his door, he sprung out of bed running to the door.

''Who is it!'' he called, they had all been on edge since the soldiers arrived in their town

'' Wonho and Shownu, hurry up and open the door!'' wonho voice called from the other side of the door

 

Minhyuk opened the door and the two hurriedly stepped inside

''What are you guys doing here, what time is it?'' minhyuk asked confused

'' Is hyungwon here?'' wonho asked franticly looking around 

" No.." "why, would he be here?''

'' He showed up to my house about an hour or so ago.. he looked like he had gotten in to a fight or something''

"What?!''concern filled minhyuks voice 

'' When we tried to help inside he left and we've been looking everywhere for him" shownu finally spoke after catching his breath from running for so long 

 

Minhyuk felt anger and concern fill his chest, he turned on his heel and ran to his room throwing on any clothes he could find and grabbing his shoes 

'' Where are you going?'' wonho asked as he made his way back to them at the door 

'' I'm going to go find him'' minhyuk said no more as he ran out the door leaving the two of them behind 

 

Minhyuk knew he wouldn't be at home so he went to the only place he thought he'd be, An old abandoned house the two had come across from running away when the soldiers first arrived in town and the group was split in different directions, he knew he'd be there, none of the two told the others about the place but the two visited often.

 

As he made his way inside he called hyungwons name, he didn't receive an answer, he went further inside, doubt began to settle in him, what if he didn't come here knowing that minhyuk knew about the place. 

 

His doubt faded when he saw someone in the corner of the open room

'' Hyungwon" he ran to the figures side 

The figure lifted his head, he was wearing a white mask.

" Hyungwon.." minhyuks hand reached up to pull away the mask, his hand was caught by hyungwons 

" No.. please..'' hyungwon pulled away from minhyuk, putting his head back down

 

Minhyuk bit his lip, " I'm sorry" he said as he reached back for the mask, this time he wasn't met with resistance, his stomach dropped at the sight, hyungwon looked up to meet his surprised eyes, then quickly looked away. Minhyuk couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" Who...? was it your father..?" he tried looking into hyungwons eyes again but he only lowered his head more, hyungwon shook his head in agreement

Rage filled minhyuks entire body as he sprung to his feet

" This, this has gone to far!'' he took one last look at the boy in front of him, then ran out of the house 

 

He ran to the groups hangout, he called out to his friends but was only met with two responses, Wonho and changkyun were the only two there

" Minhyuk?, what's wrong" Changkyun asked confused as why his friend is so out of breath

'' I found him, I found hyungwon" he says in quick short breaths 

'' Is he okay?'' wonho asks worry filling his tone

 

Minhyuk tells them everything leaving out exactly where he found him, the two listen without speaking

'' What do we do" changkyun asks 

 

Minhyuk bites his lip as he thinks and then it hits him, he knows what'll take hyungwons pain away, he tells the other his plan and that he's going to do it today well hyungwon isn't home.

'' I better go if I'm going to do it" minhyuk says as he stands to look for the gas can 

" Wait you can't go by yourself" wonho says standing up along with changkyun

" Yeah we'll go with you, he's our friend to''

" It'll be dangerous.." minhyuk looks at the two

"we know"

'' I'll get the gas can" chankyun turns and runs to grab the gas 

" Really, it's my plan I can do it alone..?

" No'' " I need to do this, at least this i can do for him" wonho replies in a low tone almost like his words weren't meant to be said out loud 

 

He doesn't have to specify, Minhyuk understands, Changkyun comes back with the gas and the three leave

 

They can see Hyungwons house in the distance as they make their way down the towns streets, the streets are empty they've been that way since the soilders arrived

 

They step away from the gas drenched house, Minhyuk lights the match and throws it to the house, flames rise in front of them and the grey sky turns red. Wonho looks to Minhyuk who's staring at the burning house, his eyes are dark and his face holds no emotion, then he turns and walks away, Wonho and Changkyun look at each other and follow minhyuks trail, none regret it

 

" I need to go some where..I'll see you guys later.." minhyuk say without turning back to look at the two, neither of them protest, they know where he's going

 

Minhyuks quickened steps turn to running, he finally makes it back to the abandoned house, he pushes the door open calling out to hyungwon 

" Hyungwon?'' he steps in to the same open room but Hyungwon isn't there, he looks around but can't find him, worry sets in his stomach 

 

He searches the whole house, he starts to think Hyungwon left, but his mind goes blank as he steps into the last room.

 

There in the middle of the flower filled room is a bathtub, Minhyuks legs give and his knees hit the floor, he can't seem to catch his breath, tears rolling down his cheeks, as his shaking hands reach for his chest 

"No..no.." he chokes out 

"No.. Hyungwon..no,no,no" he makes his way to the filled tub and reaches for the pale boy 

 

His shaking hands meet cold ones, he's sobbing now the tears won't stop 

" It wasn't suppose to be like this'' his words are broken 

He brings the cold hand to his tear stained cheeks 

" Please no.."

 

Then it hits him, his shaking hands search frantically in his pockets till he finds the small bottle filled with lilac liquid, they were each given on from jooheon when they first met the boy, it was made from the lilac flowers that grew in the fields outside of town ,it carried healing properties that none of them knew of till jooheon showed them.

 

He pulled the top off, taking a deep breath, he poured the liquid in the water, turning it the lilac color, he then poured the last few drops in Hyungwons mouth.

 

" Come on" he grabbed Hyungwons hand again '' Come on...Please"

 

He was met with silence

 

" No.." the tears began to fall again as he looked at the pale cold boy in front of him 

 

He stood staring at the boy for a moment, then placed his foot in the water, it was cold and it felt like ice attacking his skin 

He laid down wrapping his arms around Hyungwon and grabbing his hand in his as more tears fell from his eyes 

 

" I'm sorry, I love you"

 

A pale hand gently gripped his

**Author's Note:**

> My first requested one shot! it was actually much longer than I originally planned, hopefully you guys like it!!


End file.
